Letter
by LadyAntheia
Summary: "To whoever receives this letter, writing this is probably the last thing I will do. I'm dying." Harry Potter's last letter. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. **

**(I wish I did, all the money I could have *grins like a madman*)**

**Enjoy, lovelies !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Letter**

'_**T**__o whoever receives this letter,_

_W__riting this is probably the last thing I will do._

_I__'m dying. (Sucks, doesn't it ?)_

_M__y name is Harry James Potter, but you may know me as the Boy-Who-Lived, or you may not know me at all. I have, after all, no idea to whom my dear owl Hedwig will give this letter, but I trust her and I know she will give this letter to someone who will actually care about my death, even if it's the bloody Dark Lord._

_M__y uncle beatings were worst today, I think a rib punctured one of my lungs, I do not have any time or magic left to stop my death. Ironic that I will die, not because of a muggle-hating Dark Lord but because of a magic-hating muggle._

_I__ want someone to know my real story, my real beliefs, not just the lies the Daily Prophet or even Dumbledore says. This is why I use my last life forces to write to you, whoever you are, for you to know the real me, the 'me' nobody ever saw._

_I__ hope my story will not bore you, if it does, then feel free to burn this letter._

_I __was born as the seventh month died, in 1980, my parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort (please don't flinch while reading this, his name is Voldemort, not You-Know-Who) because of a prophecy which apparently stated that I was the one who will vanquish said Dark Lord. It did not go very well for Voldemort as you probably know, but it didn't go well for me either._

_I__ was left to the care of the Dursleys (if it's you, my dear Dark Lord, who receives this letter, feel free to kill them, I care little for their lives). My aunt and my uncle were scared of magic. Terrified would probably be a better word. Their hate for it was so big that they also taught my cousin to hate me. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of my short life, treated worse than a Malfoy's house-elf (Lucius, or even Draco, if you read this letter you know what I'm talking about), I was their slave. _

_I__ was beaten every time I did accidental magic, every time I did something that displeased them, really. Not even knowing my name, I was just 'boy' or 'freak', a worthless existence. _

_W__hen Hagrid came to me on the order of Dumbledore, I foolishly and naïvely thought that I was free, how wrong I was. But I believed it, I believed in Dumbledore, when the sorting hat said that I would do well in Slytherin I refused, because I believed that I would become evil should I be sorted in the same house that the murderer of my parents. What a stupid child I was, a broken idiotic child. _

_I__ first met Lord Voldemort when I was in my first year in Hogwarts, that Dumbledore did not realise that the Dark Lord was possessing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is simply impossible. He knew it. I didn't know it at the time, but he wanted me to fight Voldemort. It ended with a twelve-year-old child killing his teacher and the Dark Lord saying something that I never forgot :_

_"There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those to weak to seek it."_

_A__fter this, I began wearing a mask (the Slytherins are probably well-versed in the art of a hidden persona, they must understand what I mean) I became Harry James Potter, brash Griffindor, quidditch player, copy of his father. Light savior. _

_W__hat a joke._

_I __was just an orphan child, who liked reading and disliked crowds. I began researching books in the restricted section of Hogwarts library during the nights, and learn magic, all sorts of magic. Yes, even the Dark Arts. Does this surprise you, my dear reader ? _

_I__ pretended to be a stereotype you often see in Muggle shows, a not so bright person with a hero-complex. _

_T__he years passed, and I saw Voldemort once every year (except the third, I only had the pleasure of seeing Dementors this one). Every summer, I was forced to come back to my personal hell, The Dursleys. _

_I __was never given any choice in this war. I couldn't be Dark for the Dark Lord would have killed me regardless of my allegiances, and I couldn't be Neutral either, for Dumbledore hailed me as the Saviour of the Wizarding World._

_F__oolish, the lot of them. I hated them. Those wizards who were expecting a teenager to save them all._

_C__owards. _

_T__his may shock you, my lovely reader, but the only person who never lied to me was the Dark Lord Voldemort. He never lied, only told me half-truths and was very forward when trying to manipulate me. I actually liked these encounters with the Dark Lord, maybe I am an adrenaline junkie but during those times I actually felt alive, my magic was singing whenever it felt the powerful and intoxicating magic of Voldemort. It is really no surprise he has a lot of followers perhaps he would have even more if he did not use Crucio as a stress reliever._

_A__h, I feel like the end is near, thank you for reading this letter until the end. I wanted someone to remember me not as the Boy-Who-Lived but as Harry, just Harry._

_M__aybe I'm repeating myself but, I'm dying._

_F__arewell, Wizarding World. Farewell, people who used me as a weapon. _

_F__arewell, my dear Dark Lord. Farewell, life._

_H__arry __J__ames __P__otter.__**'**_

* * *

"Lucius," called a cold and hissing voice.

"My Lord, " a blond-haired man bowed his head slightly.

"Find me the address of Harry Potter's relatives, it is time I pay them a visit."

"But my Lord, Severus said that they were wards around Potter's house, blood wards.." he stated uncertainly.

"The wards are null and void now that Harry Potter is dead, " he said emotionlessly, ignoring the wide-eyed gaze his follower was giving him, "I will give a last gift to my enemy, " he stated, a bloodthirsty smirk on his inhuman face before casting an _Incendio_ on the paper he was holding.

* * *

Well, I'm in a shitty mood, I do hope that it is not reflected in my writing.

This is a one-shot, a tragedy. My one-shots always end with the character dying lately, I don't know what's happening.

**I hope you enjoyed reading and I will appreciate some reviews. **

_Ciao ! ~_


End file.
